


home

by ugaytsu



Series: ushikita domestic uni au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Sequel to grandson-in-law. Ushijima brings Kita home for the holidays to meet his family.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: ushikita domestic uni au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586671
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this first part is just PWP just because lmao

Reaching blindly for his phone, Shinsuke squints at the screen when he finds it. The time says it’s 7:46. He doesn’t have any classes today, just a couple hours of work, and Wakatoshi doesn’t have any classes until the afternoon. He had memorized his boyfriend’s schedule down pat in case Wakatoshi missed anything.

It’s warm in Wakatoshi’s arms like every morning since they started dating. Shinsuke could feel his boyfriend nuzzling against the back of his head, and his morning wood pressed snugly against his lower back.  
  
”Are you awake?” Shinsuke asks Wakatoshi as he reached back to pat his head. He gets a grumble back in response, which he took as Wakatoshi being neither awake nor asleep, just drifting somewhere in between consciousness and the world of dreams. He sighs, closing his eyes when Wakatoshi runs a warm hand to his chest, lightly thumbing at a nipple just the way he likes it and then moving to do the same to the other one, until Shinsuke's cock is hard and dripping against his stomach.

So he’s awake. Wakatoshi runs his hand down his chest and stomach to grip his cock, pumping gently, giving the head extra attention. Wakatoshi shifts behind him, peppering kisses on the back of his neck. "Can I..?" he asks against Shinsuke's back, voice low and still thick with sleep. He rubs his cock against Shinsuke's ass instead of asking the whole question. 

Reaching for the lube on the bedside table, Shinsuke nudges the bottle to Wakatoshi's hand. He touches his own cock while Wakatoshi gets to work on slipping a finger into him. He doesn't need much preparation, it was just a few hours ago since the last time the two of them had sex. Wakatoshi sure had the sex drive and the stamina to keep up with it. 

"I'm okay now, Wakatoshi," Shinsuke says after two of Wakatoshi's fingers had slipped into him easily. "You can do it raw." He was going to shower after anyway, and the sheets were in need of changing already, no need to be as thoroughly clean as he usually is. 

He grimaces when he feels Wakatoshi’s slippery fingers run down his side before parting his ass cheeks. He’d already told Wakatoshi that he didn’t like to have lube anywhere else on his body but he guesses Wakatoshi isn’t really thinking clearly yet. He closes his eyes again when he feels the head of Wakatoshi’s cock slip into him, and he moves his hips back to help Wakatoshi thrust into him balls-deep slowly.

“Hold your leg up for me,” Wakatoshi mumbles against his neck as he slides his hand up Shinsuke’s thigh.

Shinsuke holds his leg up with his hand under a bent knee and lets Wakatoshi take charge. Wakatoshi snakes an arm around his waist to thumb at the tip of Shinsuke’s cock, spreading the precum down the length of it so that his hand slides more easily as he pumps in time with his thrusts. The pace is slower than they usually go, but Shinsuke doesn’t mind the short, steady thrusts, as Wakatoshi still managed to still hit deep inside of him with every snap of his hips. It was also a little more intimate than usual, with Wakatoshi’s broad chest pressed against his back, and the kisses he pressed against his hair and his neck.

Shinsuke feels that familiar warmth pooling in his stomach when Wakatoshi starts thrusting a little rougher, and he squeezes his eyes shut, moving his ass back to meet the thrusts. It makes Wakatoshi groan and suck at a spot near his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

Wakatoshi doesn’t give a warning before he comes with a low moan, only letting go of Shinsuke’s cock to grab at his hips instead and fucking him through his orgasm. Shinsuke fists his own cock, trying to chase his own orgasm as Wakatoshi’s cock slips out of him and is replaced by two fingers. He cries out when Wakatoshi fingers his prostate at an almost brutal pace, letting go of the leg he was holding up and coming hard in splatters along his stomach and chest. He’s shuddering from the intensity of his orgasm when Wakatoshi continues fingering him through it.

“Stop,” he whines when he feels too overstimulated, slapping at Wakatoshi’s arm weakly.

Wakatoshi kisses his shoulder in apology and does as he’s told, slinging his arm around Shinsuke’s waist instead and burying his face against Shinsuke’s hair. They keep spooning for a while, trying to catch their breaths, which was a little harder to do when they were pressed against each other but no one made a move to separate.

“Feels gross,” Shinsuke mumbles. He could feel warm cum oozing out of his hole along with the always disgusting feeling of lube, and the two of them were both sweaty and had morning breath. He pats at Wakatoshi’s arm to let go, and sits up when his boyfriend’s tree trunk of an arm leaves him.

“Good morning,” Wakatoshi greets him sleepily. How he could still look groggy after sex was a mystery but that was how he looked, still sprawled across the bed with his muscular body glistening in sweat. He nuzzles against Shinsuke’s hand when the shorter man pats his head. “Hmm. Feels nice.”

Shinsuke can’t help but smile fondly. “I’ll shower first.”

“Okay.” Wakatoshi shuffles to lie on his stomach, hugging a pillow to his face. “I’ll change the sheets.”

“Thank you.” Shinsuke pats the space between his boyfriend’s shoulderblades before getting up to shower.

Shinsuke thought Wakatoshi wouldn’t get to the sheets any time soon because it looked like he was going to sleep more but after his shower he finds that they have been changed to the pale blue ones that Wakatoshi seems to like. He fixes one of the corners that isn’t tucked under the mattress correctly before finds Wakatoshi in the kitchen, making tamagoyaki only clad in his underwear. The television is showing the news channel. Shinsuke knows Wakatoshi is only interested in the health drink ads and the sports news, but he doesn’t comment on it, settling for patting one of Wakatoshi’s bare shoulders. “I’ll finish breakfast. Go take a shower.”

-

"Are you going home for New Year's?" Shinsuke asks when they're both seated at the table for breakfast.

"Home," Wakatoshi repeats. His eyebrows furrow a little and there's a little pout on his lips he's probably unaware of, which is recognizable to Shinsuke by now as a look of confusion. "I always come home."

Maybe Wakatoshi really is confused, like he is about a lot of things in daily life. "Home, as in Miyagi," Shinsuke clarifies patiently. He digs into his food: microwave-heated rice, some tamagoyaki he and Wakatoshi had teamed up on, fried fish and miso soup. 

"Oh. I could." Wakatoshi starts eating again, his usual serious expression back on his face. "Mother and Grandmother tell me to visit sometimes."

"Maybe you should. You haven't been home in a while." It's true that Wakatoshi has been with him for almost a year now and he hasn't gone home even once. He rarely even talked about his family. Shinsuke knew that his parents were divorced, that his father was living overseas, and that his mother's family have several agriculture-related businesses, but nothing about Wakatoshi's relationships with them. 

"Would you like to go with me?"

Shinsuke looks up from his rice bowl. "You want me to?"

Wakatoshi nods. "I want to introduce you."

Shinsuke busies himself with picking out the bones from his fish. "Do they know?" he asks quietly. 

"Know what?"

"That we're dating." 

It wasn't like they hid their relationship. They're both private individuals, rarely talking to people about their personal lives, but they did tell most of their friends. And if Shinsuke's grandma was alive she would have been the first one to know. She had been supportive when Shinsuke dated Ren back in high school. However, Shinsuke didn't know about Wakatoshi's family and their views on gay relationships.

"We don't really talk about our personal lives," Wakatoshi says calmly. From the phone conversations Shinsuke has overheard he could tell that they mostly talked about money and Wakatoshi's sports scholarship. "But I'll tell them. I'll introduce you properly. Maybe I will brag."

Shinsuke smiles a little at that. Honestly, he was terrified of meeting Wakatoshi's family. If they were in a heterosexual relationship it would probably be a little less scary. He tries to shake off the anxiety as they finish their meal and clean up. 

"What are you thinking about?" Shinsuke asks when the two of them are standing at the bathroom sink after brushing their teeth. He had been observing Wakatoshi's expression on the mirror the whole time and couldn't really tell if he was worried or anything. 

Wakatoshi looks down at him as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "This morning's love-making. It was good."

"Oh." Trust Wakatoshi to say things like this with a straight face.

Wakatoshi bends down to kiss his lips and Shinsuke opens his mouth in response to let Wakatoshi lick at his tongue leisurely, tasting of mint toothpaste. He pulls back to his full height after pressing a wet kiss on Shinsuke's forehead, looking satisfied with himself for following the no kisses before everyone has brushed their teeth rule Shinsuke had imposed. 

"Classes today are at 2pm," Wakatoshi reports as he drapes an arm over Shinsuke's shoulders and maneuvers them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

Shinsuke hums in response. He already knew that, which was why he agreed to have sex so early in the morning. "I have no classes today but I have a shift at around 3."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready when you come home." Wakatoshi pushes him to the bed gently so that he was lying down again. "Let me hold you until 2pm."

"Not until 2pm, you need time to get ready for your classes, " Shinsuke scolds him. He opens his arms anyway and lets Wakatoshi nuzzle against his collarbone as if he wasn't a whole head taller than Shinsuke, running his fingers through his dark hair. No use in worrying about meeting Wakatoshi's family now, he would just brace himself for it and hope for the best. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg istg this fic was going to have a plot but here is pwp again 
> 
> ushiwaka bottoms in this one

“This afternoon’s training was the last one for the year,” is what Wakatoshi greets him with when Shinsuke comes home after work. He stares blankly at Shinsuke’s raised eyebrow, looking rather endearing in a powder blue apron with embroidered sunflowers, before realizing that he hasn’t properly replied to his boyfriend’s notification that he’s home. “Oh. Welcome home, Shinsuke.”

Shinsuke puts his shoes away neatly before walking with Wakatoshi to the dining area, backpack in hand. “That’s good. You can finally rest up a little and then we can travel to Miyagi.” He washes and dries his hands before setting the dining table for two. Tonight’s dinner is meat and potato stew, he finds out when he lifts the lid off of the pot on the stove. “This smells nice, Wakatoshi.”

“I meant, you can top tonight if you like. You rarely top. It’s not fair to you.”

Shinsuke blinks up at him. Wakatoshi’s currently holding the pot of stew with polka dot pot holders on his hands, setting it on a doily on the table. It’s true that Shinsuke rarely topped, but it wasn’t like he didn’t want to. He simply considered the fact that Wakatoshi had to go to volleyball training everyday and that he had to be in tip-top shape for that, and that sometimes being on the receiving end might hurt. So he didn’t really mind, not when Wakatoshi fucks him so well and leaves him satisfied all the time. “After dinner, then?”

Wakatoshi nods. “Okay. After dinner you top.”

-

Shinsuke pulls down the waistband of Wakatoshi’s joggers and Wakatoshi helps take it off by lifting his legs and kicking off the clothing. Wakatoshi bites his lip when Shinsuke takes off his boxer briefs, revealing a half-hard cock.

“Excited already?” Shinsuke asks as he runs his fingertips under Wakatoshi’s balls, making his boyfriend jolt at the touch.

“Yes.” Wakatoshi really could never tell a lie. He lets Shinsuke maneuver him so that his head is propped up on a pillow and his legs are spread with his knees bent and his feet flat on the bed.

Shinsuke runs a hand up his inner thigh, admiring how Wakatoshi’s dick got a little harder as he did. His eyes went up to Wakatoshi’s stomach, how his abs flexed a little at the position and then back down to Wakatoshi’s cock, his balls, and his hole waiting to be fucked.

Wakatoshi squirms. “I understand now why you dislike when I stare.” Shinsuke looks up to see a faint pink flush on Wakatoshi’s cheeks. _Cute. “_ This is humiliating.”

Shinsuke chuckles at that. He moves up to lean a hand beside Wakatoshi’s head on the pillow, his bangs tickling at Wakatoshi’s forehead as he stared at him from above. “And why do you stare at me?”

“Because you are sexy.”

Shinsuke smiles. “Same reason I stare at you.”

He kisses Wakatoshi slowly, trying to melt away the tension in his shoulders, reaching his hand down to stroke Wakatoshi’s cock to full hardness. He pulls back to see Wakatoshi’s face still flushed, panting a little and eyes full of want. He swipes his thumb at Wakatoshi’s wet lower lip before moving back between Wakatoshi’s legs. “Just relax and tell me if there’s anything you don’t like, okay?”

“Okay.” Wakatoshi spreads his legs a little bit more when Shinsuke starts licking at his balls, craning his neck a little to see Shinsuke lick a stripe up the length of his cock.

Shinsuke wastes no time in taking Wakatoshi’s cock in his mouth, messily coating it in a generous amount of spit so that it slides in and out of his mouth smoothly. Wakatoshi breathes hard as he runs a hand through Shinsuke’s hair to settle his fingers at his scalp, trying to get him to take him in deeper. He gets what he wants when Shinsuke takes all of him in, groaning as the tip of his cock hits the back of Shinsuke’s throat, and he lets Shinsuke move up and off of him slowly.

“You look more relaxed now,” Shinsuke says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before reaching for the bottle of lube he had set on the bed earlier. He squeezes plenty of lube to coat his fingers, rubbing his index finger gently against Wakatoshi’s hole. “Can I?”

Wakatoshi nods. “Go on.”

Shinsuke slides his finger in slowly, one hand lightly pumping Wakatoshi’s cock. He starts pushing it in and out, mouth on Wakatoshi’s cock again when he curls his fingers to make Wakatoshi moan. He adds another finger as he sucks Wakatoshi off continuously, and another until he’s practically fucking Wakatoshi with three fingers and the larger man is moaning uncharacteristically loud. He pulls off of Wakatoshi’s cock when he can tell that his boyfriend is about to come.

“Hey, do you want to come like this?” he asks calmly as he retracted his fingers from Wakatoshi’s ass. “Or do you want to be fucked?”

Wakatoshi breathes hard. His bangs were plastered against his forehead with sweat and he already looked wrecked for someone who hasn’t been fucked yet. “Fucked.”

“Okay.” Shinsuke moves across the bed to kneel beside Wakatoshi’s head, smoothing a hand over Wakatoshi’s cheek to tilt his head toward his hard cock. “Suck me off first.”

Wakatoshi opens his mouth obediently, letting Shinsuke fuck into his mouth in slow, gentle thrusts that were obviously careful not to hurt him. He moans when Shinsuke tugs at his hair roughly in contrast to the thrusting, and he grabs a fistful of Shinsuke’s ass to push his cock in deeper.

“Put the condom on for me,” Shinsuke instructs when he pulls out of Wakatoshi’s mouth.

After reaching to get it from the bedside table, Wakatoshi opens a condom packet hastily to smooth one over Shinsuke’s cock. Shinsuke settles in between his legs again, giving Wakatoshi a chaste kiss on the lips before he lubes up his dick and positions it against Wakatoshi’s entrance.

Shinsuke hasn’t done this in a while; it was evident in how he felt like he was going to come already as soon as his cock was inside Wakatoshi. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a little so that he would last even a little bit longer.

Wakatoshi must sense his nerves, because he reaches up to cup Shinsuke’s cheek. “Move, please. I’m close too.”

That’s all the validation he needed to start moving, holding on to his boyfriend’s thighs and fucking into Wakatoshi hard, mouthing at his neck to muffle his moans. He tries to reach down to stroke Wakatoshi’s cock but finds that Wakatoshi has no problem fisting himself in time with his thrusts.

"Kiss,” Wakatoshi mumbles, and Shinsuke lifts his head up to kiss him messily, all tongue and teeth and spit and Wakatoshi accidentally biting his lip when he comes with a loud groan. Shinsuke comes hard not too long after, milking his cock inside Wakatoshi’s ass.

He collapses on top of Wakatoshi from the exhaustion. Strong arms wrap around him tight, a hand patting his backside affectionately.

“That was nice,” Wakatoshi comments. Shinsuke can feel his chest vibrating from underneath him when Wakatoshi talks, and he looks up to see his lover smiling fondly at him. "Before we go to bed, can we have one more round?"

"If you want to." Shinsuke lifts himself up, lying down beside Wakatoshi. "You want to be on top this time or me again?"

"You again," Wakatoshi answers without hesitation.

-

“Will you tell me about your family, Wakatoshi?”

The two of them are in the bathtub, huddled together in a pool of hot and soapy water. Shinsuke’s sitting in between Wakatoshi’s legs, back leaning against his broad chest.

“My family,” Wakatoshi deadpans. “What would you like to know?”

“Anything. Like who you’re closest to, and who you played with and hugged you a lot when you were little.” Maybe Shinsuke actually has someone he could get along with in Wakatoshi’s family.

“Hmm. I was closest to my father. We played volleyball a lot and he would always look at my drawings. My mother wasn’t very interested in my drawings.” Wakatoshi pauses. “I don’t remember getting a lot of hugs.”

“I see.” Shinsuke leans against him closer. “You seem to like hugs though.”

“I do.” Wakatoshi tightens his hold on Shinsuke. “They’re nice. You’re warm.”


End file.
